


Kiss Me Slowly

by bobasheebaby



Series: Law of Love [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Jumping ahead five years, but a song triggers a flashback. The song is Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute, I’ve listened to its for more than 13 hours and still love it.





	Kiss Me Slowly

Five years later  
Lennox was putting on the finishing touches on her makeup, getting ready for their date, music playing on her phone. She smoothed down her navy dress, a new song coming on, drawing her back in time.  
Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known.  
I can see you there with the city lights  
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
I can breathe you in.  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
As our heads leaned in.  
They had been pulling later and later nights, the tension growing stronger. She’d felt electricity flow through her veins when she shook his hand the day she interviewed, the late nights making it harder for her to resist him. He was a handsome man, he had taken her breath away the first time she met him during the social season. Back then she thought she would end up with Liam so she pushed the feelings aside. Meeting him again in New York, all the feelings from her first impression came racing back.  
When she got the job she promised to keep things professional, pushing her feelings aside, again. It was the job of her dreams, she couldn’t allow her feelings to derail her life again. She was lucky that he wouldn’t allow the false accusations in Cordonia to affect wether she got the job or not, but making an unwelcome pass at the man who was her boss—no she could put her feelings aside.   
Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.  
Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
She shows me everything she used to know,  
Picture frames and country roads,  
When the days were long and the world was small.  
Putting her feelings aside was easier thought than done. They worked closely together, working late nights. Lennox’s feelings kept trying to bubble up, becoming harder and harder to push aside. The close proximity, clouded her head, sending her mind spinning, she was intoxicated by him. She was finding it harder to keep her feelings at bay, each day harder than the one before, she was falling, she needed to catch herself.  
She stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won't be the one to let you go.  
Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Rashad knew it was a bad idea to hire Lennox, she made him feel things he hadn’t felt in years. He couldn’t have those feelings, those thoughts, not about her or anybody. It was easier to not let love in, the last time he only survived with his best friend and business partner’s help. Without William who knows how he would have made it through.   
His fiancé dumped him because he worked too hard, so he threw himself into work even more so he wouldn’t feel. He wouldn’t risk heartbreak again, this time William would be too busy with his new wife and twins. All he had was work, but that was the problem now, she was there.   
The way her eyes shone when she smiled, the sound of her laugh, her smile, all made his head spin. Being close to her made this heart skip a beat, but he couldn’t cross that line. He couldn’t be the boss who seduced his employee, he couldn’t mix business and pleasure. He couldn’t feel, not like that ever again.   
Rashad was an idiot to think he could work with the woman who stole his breath during the social season, of course she’d make it hard to remain professional. He needed a distraction, usually he used work, but how could he when she was always there? He should have known she would be trouble, the more time he spent with her, the more he felt the walls he built begin to crumble.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.  
Late nights meant ordering take out, they ended up moving away from business while they ate. They were learning each other, letting the other in. Both knew it was a mistake, dangerous. They were slipping, failing at keeping things separate.   
Don't run away  
And it's hard to love again,  
When the only way it's been,  
When the only love you know,  
Just walked away  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling you don't have to run,  
You don't have to go  
They got along, had the same work ethic, what could it hurt—everything if it fell apart. They tried hard to keep their distance, shield their hearts, neither one could handle another heartbreak. Getting space from someone you work closely with is hard, impossible even.   
Just stay with me, baby stay with me  
For the first time in her life Lennox was lost, unsure what to do. In her head she knew she needed to keep her distance, even if that meant she had to leave the job of her dreams. Her heart fought with her head, trying to convince her to give in. She almost believed Rashad had the same feelings, but she knew she had to be imagining things. She needed to leave, get herself away from the distraction, that’s all he was, she couldn’t let him be more.  
Lennox tried to convince herself that she was happy the way things were. She was better off alone, that way she would never get hurt again. She had her job, but it was part of the problem. She started looking for another job, it broke her heart to think of leaving her dream job, but what other choice did she have? She needed to shield her heart, protect herself from being hurt ever again. She couldn’t do that when Rashad was around, he made her feel again. She couldn’t risk it, she had to protect herself, she had to leave.   
Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.  
Another late night and everything changed, both too far gone to resist. Neither Lennox or Rashad knew exactly how it happened, one moment they were working, the next they were both leaning in. It was as if a magnetic force was pulling them, drawing them in. Their lips met, bodies reacting on their own. His hand moved up to cup her cheek, their lips moving together, slowly sweetly. The kiss sent a tingle through them, their skin feeling alive.   
Both stunned by the kiss, the feelings washing over them. Neither could pull away, drawn together, it was impossible to resist. Their minds were racing, unable to wrap around what was happening , both simply giving in to their feelings, to the other. Both knowing everything would change the second they pulled apart, terrified of what would happen. They knew they were in too deep, unable to fight any longer.   
Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna go,  
But in this moment all I know  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.  
Strong arms wrapped around Lennox’s waist from behind, pulling her from her memory. “Where were you?” Rashad asked into her ear.  
Lennox spun around in his arms, a smile upon her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Just thinking about our first kiss, how we started.” She replied, leaning up pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss.   
Rashad smiled into the kiss, remembering how nervous he had been by his feelings for her. Everything changed that night, they could no longer ignore their feelings. They had to face the facts, both took a risk jumping in, neither knew if it would work out, but it was too late to stop it after the kiss. Maybe if they had been able to see into the future they wouldn’t have been so hesitant. 


End file.
